falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Garrett
In-Game Name: Garrett Lockheed Race: Fierian Age: 28 Gender: Male Job: Soldier Proficiencies: A: Efficiency, Combat B: Guns, Endurance, Knowledge C: Swords Character Personality: Determined,Cynical, Hardened, Faithless Backstory:Courage, Duty, Honor. These were the three principles that Garrett Lockheed adhered to as a soldier of The Sovereignty. These were also the three principles that he abandoned along with his Majesty and the rest of his kingdom. Garrett was once just like any other grunt in the Sovereign Legion; he was trained as a rifleman, and fought many battles for the glory of the Amarok king. Being a Fierian, one would assume that Garrett would have animosity towards the Amarok lineage, and while this is true, this hatred was not grown from the seeds of racial tension, as the Lockheed family tree stretches far, and Garrett’s distant ancestors were prisoners of the Amaroks during the 500 Year War, creating the path to Garrett’s grandparents’ and great-grandparents’ life under Amarok rule. The true reason for Garrett’s loathing of the Sovereignty is rooted in his hatred for the Marked; this discrimination was born from the cold-blooded murder of his wife and unborn child. It was on a full moon that Garrett’s family was slaughtered. Their assailants, fueled by the power of the moon, bore the treacherous sign of the Marked. The murders’ fangs glistened in the moonlight, their thick fur covered in Garrett’s blood as well as their own. Garrett was on leave of his militaristic duties, and was spending the few nights he had with his wife, Annabelle, in their home in Moorhaunt. He had heard noises coming from the front door in the dark of night, and, fearing robbers, retrieved his shortsword from its sheath, where it lay next to his bed. He motioned for his wife to hide, as he proceeded to walk down the steps leading down to the door. Nearing the entrance, Garrett braced himself for it to burst open, but the noise stopped. For a moment, Garrett believed he had routed the bandits out, but as the clouds parted and the moon shone down on the estate, he heard several eerie howls, and saw through the window his utter demise as three seemingly-normal silhouettes began to transform.The monsters crashed through the door, roaring and growling in bloodlust. Garrett was horrified, but he stood his ground, knowing that he was the only thing that stood between the beasts, and his dear Annabelle. He fought the monsters bravely, but his efforts were in vain. Garrett had only basic military training in swordplay, and his meager skills were no match for the immense strength of the Marked men. After making a handful of wounds on the three, the monsters tore Garrett to pieces. On the threshold of death, they threw him across the room, where he lay, bloodied and broken. The sinister beings then way laid to his home, tearing through every nook, every cranny, sometimes pocketing valuables, other times just eating whatever morsel they could shove into their gaping maws. The last thing Garrett heard was the agonizing scream of his beloved wife, whom the beasts had finally found, huddled in the corner of their bedroom.Garret awoke in a shock to the town’s apothecary, his wounds covered in bandages and smelling of herbs. He immediately rushed to his house, now condemned and patrolled by the town guard. He demanded that the three criminals be brought to justice, that every Marked man in Moorhaunt be sought out and apprehended, but the town guard disagreed, they announced that the Sovereignty does not enforce martial law on those that bear the Mark, nor does his Majesty hold any certain discrimination towards Marked men. They told him they would put in their best efforts to find the villains, without resorting to blind prejudice. At this last remark Garrett had had enough, he felt that every Marked man could be his wife’s killer, and that no man that bore the Mark was to be trusted. He realized that the Sovereignty did not share in his beliefs, even after the expulsion of Zantoss the Defiant. He renounced his ties to the Sovereign Legion, and vowed to hunt down the men who murdered his wife.